The present invention relates to a device for retaining and aligning an abrasive waterjet focusing tube.
Precision cutting for industrial and commercial purposes is often accomplished through the use of a waterjet system that directs a high speed stream of water at a material surface to be cut. Waterjet cutting uses ultra high pressure water, typically over 30,000 psi, produced on-site with special equipment, to produce a high velocity stream of water traveling at speeds in excess of Mach 2. This high velocity stream, often mixed with an abrasive, is capable of slicing through hard materials such as metal and granite with thicknesses of more than a foot. Among other benefits, waterjet cutting eliminates the adverse effects of high temperature zones and material deformation generated during traditional cutting methods.